Pixie
A pixie is a friendly, unique flying creature found in the dungeon. She will attack your enemies with Lightning and cast healing spells on you. Though the amount they damage and heal for are fairly modest - particularly later on, accumulating a swarm of pixies can become a an extremely helpful advantage (see method below), though they do seem to go through food fairly quickly. Pixies are fragile and can't be revived, and seem to be prone to picking fights on their own, so keep track of and take good care of them! Spawning a pixie You can spawn a pixie which will be friendly and will act as any other flying pet. To do so, you must drop blue mushrooms onto the floor, in the same spot in small counts. Idealistically, save up your blue mushrooms until you have about 14-20 in your inventory, drop a large chunk (~8-10) - but never your entire stock at once! - to the floor at once, then slowly drop the remaining mushrooms you own onto the same spot by a count of 1 or 2 at a time. The exact number needed to make the grove officially become enchanted seems to be random per play-through. However, when you have placed a sufficient amount, the grove will immediately summon a friendly pixie! Leave the mushrooms where they are, even after you have spawned your pixie; picking up the blue mushrooms that have already created a pixie grove seems to possibly neutralize their individual ability to contribute to the creation of a new grove after, but this needs confirmation. If you return to the grove later, it may have produced another free pixie - and there appears to be no cap to either the amount of pixies that can eventually be produced or that can be controlled. It is unclear if there is regularity to the rate at which they spawn or if placing additional blue mushrooms affects this. Though unconfirmed, the spawn rate may even come down to a character's Charisma rating, level, and so on. However, it appears that in any case the time between pixies is generally long enough that waiting by the grove for another to spawn is not recommended; the best way to ensure a new spawn is to travel away from the grove and return to it later. For these reasons, it is highly recommended the player use the mushrooms to create the grove at a place they already plan on returning to multiple times, especially a priest's sanctuary. With the use of a well placed portal stone pair, a character can quickly return to the grove from anywhere in the dungeon - often to find a pet pixie waiting for them. It has even been experienced that traveling through a portal near a grove repeatedly was summoning a new pixie each time, allowing for a rapid accumulation of them, though this may have simply been a one off bug. Dropping [http://wazhack.wikia.com/wiki/Red_mushrooms red mushrooms] do not contribute towards the count for summoning a pixie, but by the same aforementioned count-and-drop method may summon the Leprechaun King. Stats and abilities: STR: 6 DEX: 11 CON: 12 INT: 18 WIS: 17 CHA: 11 Lightning: Level 1 (single target ~10hp damage) Healing: Level 1 (~9-14hp heal) Category:Pets Category:Creatures